Recuerdos de mi existencia
by Ambar51chick
Summary: "La raza humana se niega a aceptar que ella misma cavará su propia tumba, que tristes son los humanos"...Es cierto Jack...


Hola a todos, bueno primero que nada, agradezco a todos los que leerán esta historia n,n.Y respecto a "Susurros del corazón" sí lo seguiré solo que no lo quiero publicar a lo estúpido, sin estar inspirada

Pero sí lo seguiré…

Acepto cualquier crítica o lo que sea.

* * *

Dialogo

_Pensamiento_

_"¿Cuántos recuerdos como aquellos surcaban por mi mente?_

Tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta…"

Abrí mis ojos y bosteze

-Mierda otra vez el mismo pensamiento

Me levante, fui al baño y mire mi demacrado rostro en el espejo, suspire susurrando

- Qué fue lo que me paso?

Tan adentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando abrieron la puerta de mi cuarto y había una presencia al lado mío.

-Así que vuelves a recordar el pasado Ambar?

Voltee y me encontré con un chico de 17 años con cabello tan negro como la noche, unos extravagantes ojos color entre café claro y rojizo de complexión delgada, alto 1.80 y tez pálida

-Qué quieres ahora Jack?- lo mire con mis ojos inexpresivos

Pude notar como suspiro y bajo la mirada

-Por lo menos deberías no dar esa mirada tan vacía, acaso no tienes suficiente con tu voz?

Él tenía razón, no era su culpa que mi vida fuese alguna vez tan horrible, así que lo abrace con el mayor sentimiento posible

-Lo lamento hermano- dije cerrando los ojos

-No pasa nada hermanita te comprendo-mirandome a los ojos muy tiernamente

-Ahora dime que sucede?- sonreí un poco- "Cielos tan embobado está pensado que parece un idiota"-pensé

-No me mires así!-dijo con puchero

A lo que no pude evitar reír-Mamá ya preparo el desayuno cierto?

Asintió- y no creo que le gustará que se enfríe tu comida favorita-río

-Es verdad, es fruta cierto?- Lo mire curiosa a lo que el resoplo y asintió

-Ya me tiene arto ese alimento!-exclamo

-Vamos no es tan malo apenas llevamos un año comiendo diario, lo que daría por que madre me diera fruta como ella lo hacía- baje la mirada

Jack me obligo a mirarlo y dijo

-Sabes que ellos están en un mejor lugar- besó mi frente- además sabes que te amamos tonta!

Una vaga sonrisa escapo de mis labios "Desde hace cuánto que es tan lindo mi querido espíritu? "- Por cierto permíteme cambiarme, que no vez que estoy en pijama?!- lo mire apenada

A lo que él se sonrojo y se fue, sonreí y me cambie por mis típicas botas tipo minero color café oscuro, mis jeans negros, una blusa color rojo y mi suéter negro con rayas grises …ahora solo debía peinarme y bajar a desayu…..

-Mierda!-otra vez caí con la pata de mi cama y con movimientos lentos y torpes pude levantarme como pude-maldita pata!-la golpee ridículamente, me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo completo y me observe por unos breves momentos….Cabello café muy oscuro casi negro que me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, tez morena clara más clara que morena, mido 1.46 y complexión normal….faltaba algo más? Claro que nací con una extraña discapacidad llamada "Artrogriposis" que lo explicaré más adelante….ha y tengo 14 años…

Termine de peinarme con una cola alta con ayuda de mi "robot sirviente" que mi nueva familia me había regalado…un gran regalo que me ha ayudado muchísimo

Salí de mi cuarto y baje a desayunar

-Hola madre!- la abrace cariñosamente a lo que ella me correspondió

-Mi caramelito!-menciono con voz algo chillona

-Madre ya te he dicho que no me avergüences así!

-Pero es que eres mi caramelito y tu hermano es mi chocolate amargo-en eso Jack estaba entrando al comedor y mi madre se le avanlazó sobre él

-Mamá! Ya es tarde debemos ir a la escuela permítenos ir!-le despeino

-Ok pero coman su fruta- sonrío como toda una malvada

Jack y yo rodamos los ojos y comimos nuestra fruta, terminamos limpiamos nuestros platos nos despedimos de mamá ya que papá estaba trabajando y el de ella pronto sería su turno….por lo que nos dijo que nos quedaríamos solos durante una noche, y así partimos rumbo a la escuela en el trayecto charlabamos alegremente

-Así que la profesora se que quedo muda con mi respuesta-sonreí vagamente

-Cielos! Solo no te excedas he hermanita- me regaño despeinándome

-Basta! Me despeinas- lo regañe suavemente

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a un edificio grande y alto que decía "Secundaria y preparatoria Homswerth" Nos miramos el uno al otro aquí nos despedíamos, nos abrazamos tan fuerte como pudimos y nos separamos….

_Aquí era donde mostraba el "Yo" que nunca desee mostrar…_

* * *

Bueno este fue el cap 1 xD

Les gusto, lo odian?

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios n,n

Reviews?...Para continuar :3

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos :*


End file.
